walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
West Virginia Woods
The woods of West Virginia is a location in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. The woods is where the Boarding School Survivors reside in Ericson's Boarding School located in the middle of the forest. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School is located in the middle of the forest, where parents or guardians dropped off troublesome kids by travelling through the woods. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse started, walkers began to flood the entire forest. Considering that the Boarding School survivors were still active, they use a fishing cabin and the river near it to catch fish, they set up a hunting area to catch food and kill walkers if they have to. Season 4 After Clementine and Alvin Jr. got in a accident, Marlon soon rescued them from walkers and took them to the boarding school. There, they resided in comfort and piece for little while until AJ killed Marlon after an incident occurred in the Boarding school. After Clem and AJ were exiled, they were soon cornered by the man from the train station and Clementine's old friend Lilly. After they reveal their plans and themselves as part of a group called the Delta, Clem and AJ soon flee from them after they were distracted by Louis and Violet. After a long chase and eventually losing Lilly and Abel, they are then cornered by walkers until a boy named James saves them under the disguise of a walker. After AJ's gunshot wound from Abel was patched up, they are taken back in at the Boarding school the next morning, where they prepare for an attack that the raiders are going to do. After a while, the raiders then commence their attack, where they attempt to take the kids. In order to protect Tenn, Mitch, one of the Boarding School members, charges at Lilly, only to get a knife in the throat accidentally. She then proceeds to stab him in the head to prevent him from turning. Soon after they fall back towards the Admin Building, Sullene, Abel, and Yonatan search the building for the members, only for Yonatan to be either impaled by a wooden log or crushed by a duffel bag full of bricks caused by Clementine. Abel and Sullene then attempts to kill Clementine, AJ, Willy, and Aasim. As Abel threw a Molotov cocktail at their position, Clementine and AJ then walk into the office to escape the smoke. Before AJ could lock the door, Abel kicks it down and attempts to kill Clementine during a fist fight. This fight ends with them falling from the balcony. Clementine survives the fall unharmed while Abel on the other hand, has his leg injured. (more to be added) Locations * Cave * Ericson's Boarding School * Ericson's Greenhouse * James' Camp * James' Barn * S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald Deaths * Ms. Martin - Attacked by walkers (Alive, Assumed), then stabbed in the head by Clementine in Ericson's Greenhouse (Zombified). * Justin - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Therissa - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Jasper - Unknown''(Confirmed Fate)'' * Erin - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Joey - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Maddie - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Lamar - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Alex - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Dewey - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Trey - Unknown''(Confirmed Fate)'' * Stephanie - Unknown (Confirmed Fate) * Sophie - Killed by Minerva (Confirmed Fate) * Brody - Accidentally bashed in the head by Marlon and dying from brain damage (Alive, Accidental), ''then head bashed in by Clementine in Ericson's Boarding School ''(Zombified). * Marlon - Shot in the back of the head by Alvin Jr. in Ericson's Boarding School. * Mitch - Stabbed in the neck and then in the head by Lilly inside Ericson's Boarding SchoolLilly (Video Game)(Alive, Before Reanimation) * Yonatan - Impaled by wooden log or crushed by bag full of bricks by Clementine inside Ericson's Boarding School * Abel - Critically injured due to a fall (Caused, Alive) ''and then stabbed in the head by Clementine ''(Alive, Out Of Mercy, Before Reanimation, Determinant) ''or left to reanimate in Ericson's Boarding School ''(Alive, Determinant) * Michael - Stabbed in the neck by Clementine (Alive, Determinant) ''or devoured by walkers ''(Determinant) * Armando - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Clementine (Alive, Determinant) ''or devoured by walkers either aboard or near S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald ''(Determinant) * Dorian - Accidentally shot in the mouth by Louis or devoured by walkers either aboard or near the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald * Lilly - Shot in the cheek by Alvin Jr. aboard the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald (Determinant) * James - Stabbed in the back by Lilly (Alive, Determinant) * Gad - Shot in the head with an arrow by Clementine near the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. * Gina - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Clementine near the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. * Sullene - Devoured by walkers near the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. * Tennessee - Shot in the head by Alvin Jr. (Zombified, Determinant) Category:Video Game Locations Category:Video Game